Krisis Ekonomi
by Dhiedevilish666
Summary: Gara-gara krisis ekonomi di seluruh dunia, semua orang jadi susah. Tidak hanya manusia yang merasakannya, tetapi juga para Negara. Ludwig dan Gilbert bertengkar karena makanan. NO Yaoi. cekidot.


**KRISIS EKONOMI**

**~ Hetalia is still owned and ©by Hidekaz Himaruya and he is totally Japanese ~**

**~ Maybe OOC, Includes Gilbert, Ludwig and other countries, No Like No Read ~**

**Krisis ekonomi tidak hanya menyusahkan manusia, tetapi juga para personifikasi Negara.**

**Bagaimana jadinya kalau Gilbert dan Ludwig bertengkar hanya karena makanan?**

"Weeest! kau budeg ya daritadi dipanggil-panggil abangmu yang awesome ini." Teriak Gilbert mirip emak-emak yang lagi ngidam mangga.

"Sebentar lagi bruder, gyaaa… sosisnya gosong, kentangnya gosong!"

Beberapa menit kemudian Ludwig membawa dua mangkuk wurst gosong ke hadapan Gilbert. Sontak saja Gilbert marah-marah.

"Kau ini gimana sih West, kita kan harus pengiritan, kok bisa gosong kayak gini? dasar nggak awesome!"

Ludwig yang mendengar perkataan brudernya akhirnya naik darah juga.

"Kau juga salah, ngapain daritadi berisik, aku kan jadi nggak bisa konsentrasi, pokoknya ini salahmu! Lagian, bruder juga nggak ngebantuin apa-apa, maunya terima beres, bisanya cuma nyuruh aja, bruder nih sebenarnya bisanya apa sih! DASAR NGGAK AWESOME!" penyakit nyerocosnya si Ludwig kambuh.

Keduanya bertatapan sengit lengkap dengan aliran listrik yang menyala-nyala (?) Semenit kemudian Gilbert membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi.

"Aku juga bosan makan wurst tiap hari, daripada lama-lama di sini sama orang nggak awesome, mendingan aku main ke rumah Francis atau Antonio aja." seloroh Gilbert tanpa dosa, dibantingnya pintu ruang tamu dengan keras sampai engselnya hampir putus.

Ludwig menatap kepergian kakaknya dengan sebal. Ditatapnya dengan galau dua mangkuk wurst gosong buatannya. Mau tidak mau, Ludwig harus memakan mahakaryanya sendiri dikarenakan tuntutan para demonstran di dalam perutnya.

"Oh Tuhan, rasanya benar-benar tidak enak, tapi ini jauh lebih baik daripada scone buatan Arthur." Ludwig menangis dalam hati meratapi sarapan paginya. Tapi dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, bahkan dia tidak sanggup menghabiskan seperempatnya. Hal itu wajar-wajar saja karena Ludwig adalah Negara yang terbiasa menikmati hal-hal yang berkualitas, termasuk makanan.

"Aaarrghh, aku harus makan makanan yang layak! apa sebaiknya aku ke tempat Feliciano saja? Apalagi sekarang sedang hari minggu, Kiku mungkin juga ada di sana, mungkin Feliciano masih punya pasta yang tersisa." Ludwig menggalau. Sebenarnya, meminta makanan adalah pantang bagi Ludwig. Tapi keadaan memaksanya untuk melakukan hal itu, apalagi dia sedang bokek belum gajian dari bossnya yang pelitnya naujubilah, bossnya mendadak pelit sejak krisis ekonomi melanda seluruh dunia, mana bisa dia pergi ke restoran? Hal yang paling mudah sebenarnya adalah pergi ke Istana Negara, terus numpang makan di sana. Seorang personifikasi Negara punya hak istemewa apalagi hanya sekadar minta makan, menyewa pesawat pribadi saja bisa dilakukannya dengan mudah. Oh nein, nein, Ludwig gengsi sama bossnya.

**Venice, Sunday afternoon**

"Vee~, kau sepertinya lapar Ludwig, makanmu lahap sekali."

"Kasihan Ludwig-san, porsi makannya tidak seperti biasanya, apa Ludwig-san tidak makan selama dua hari?" tanya Kiku.

Ludwig hampir saja memuntahkan seluruh pastanya mendengar kesalahpahaman Kiku.

"Nein Kiku, kalau aku sedang kesal atau telat makan, aku jadi makan banyak."

"Oh begitu." Respon Kiku dengan 'oh' nya tanda mengerti.

Dengan ragu-ragu Ludwig mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Feliciano.

"Feli, bo-bolehkah aku minta pasta lagi, dua buah saja, untukku dan bruderku nanti malam, kami benar-benar sedang…"

"Vee~, Ludwig selalu membantuku, tentu saja aku akan senang hati membantu Ludwig."

Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara langkah cepat mengisi ruangan dan pintu ruangan terjeblak dengan tidak elitnya. Berdirilah sosok pemuda bermuka garang lengkap dengan asap menguap di atas kepalanya.

"Pendengaranku setajam gajah, kentang! Besok-besok jangan kesini kalau cuma mau minta pasta, Italy juga sedang krisis alias bokek, tau!" dengus Lovino kejam.

"Iya, iya, lagian besok aku udah gajian, dan jangan panggil aku kentang!" jawab Ludwig ketus.

"Vee~, Fratello terlalu khawatir, kita kan masih punya persediaan makanan yang cukup banyak?"

"Feliciano-san, Ludwig-san, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai, oh, saya hampir lupa, ini saya bawakan sake khusus untuk Ludwig-san dan Feliciano-san, mohon diterima pemberian saya!" sepertinya Kiku mulai memahami situasi, lebih baik mengajak Ludwig dan Feliciano ke pantai dan sedikit memberikan oleh-oleh untuk mendinginkan suasana, apalagi Ludwig dan Lovino hampir pasti menciptakan Perang Dunia ke-tiga.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kiku!" balas Ludwig dan Feliciano bersamaan. Tak lama kemudian, Mereka bertiga langsung pergi ke pantai untuk berselancar.

**Paris, 4 p.m**

"Francis, terima kasih banyak untuk makanan awesomenya, dasar si West, bikin wurst aja nggak becus, aku kan jadi telat makan!" ujar Gilbert kesal.

Antonio menatap sahabatnya dengan iba sekaligus bingung, sebenarnya dalam hati kecilnya, Antonio lebih membenarkan Ludwig, hanya karena makanan gosong mengapa Gilbert semarah itu.

'Oh ya, sekarang kan lagi krisis ekonomi, mungkin mereka sedang bokek kayak aku, dan wurst itu adalah makanan mereka satu-satunya pagi tadi, hmmm…' batin Antonio.

"Jangan terlalu kasar sama Luddie mon chere, mungkin aja dia sedang capek, jadinya dia kurang konsentrasi, lagipula baru sekali ini kan dia ceroboh seperti itu?" ujar Francis.

"Lagian kau pasti tak pernah membantunya memasak, pengertian sedikit lah Gil! walaupun kau ini kakaknya, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya melimpahkan semua pekerjaan kepadanya, dia juga punya batasan tertentu." Antonio menimpali dengan bijaknya.

Sungguh menyebalkan bila kau membutuhkan sahabat-sahabatmu untuk mendukungmu malah berbalik menyalahkanmu. 'Mengapa kata-kata nggak awesome mereka ada benarnya' batin Gilbert. Perasaan bersalah mulai menghampiri Gilbert. Karena hari sudah mulai gelap, Gilbert pamit pulang.

**Berlin, At Night**

Malam harinya, Gilbert maupun Ludwig tak saling bicara. Gilbert sibuk menonton televisi sedangkan Ludwig sibuk membaca buku. Keheningan itu pecah ketika salah satu diantara mereka memulai pembicaraan.

"Bruder, aku sudah buatin pasta, makanlah! Aku tahu bruder lapar, itu sebagai bentuk permintaan maafku padamu karena tadi pagi aku merusak sarapan."

"Nein. Aku… yang salah kok, aku cuma mikirin diri aku sendiri, maafin aku juga."

Gilbert mematikan televisinya dan Ludwig menutup bukunya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju meja makan. Mereka tertawa bersama dan berjanji akan melupakan kejadian tadi pagi. Sementara itu…

**Di Eropa Selatan**

"Hermano, lagi ngapain?" tanya Antonio.

"Apa kau buta, aku sedang memancing, ikan di pasar mahal!" jawab Alfredo, personifikasi Negara Portugal.

Sementara itu Heracles tidur dengan nyenyaknya di atas sampan yang bergoyang.

**Di Amerika Utara**

"Whooaaa, Matthew, aku dilarang makan hamburger sama bossku, seorang hero nggak mungkin cuma makan jagung rebus kan, Matt?"

"Itung-itung diet Al." ucap Matthew simpati.

**Di Amerika Selatan**

'Harga cabe naik 200%.' sebuah spanduk besar terpampang jelas di depan pintu rumah personifikasi Negara Chile.

**Di Afrika **

'Ada krisis atau tidak ada krisis, We do not care! Kami selalu krisis.'

Dari kejauhan, Gupta sedang menawarkan Spinx dan Piramid kepada calon investor.

**Di Asia Timur**

"Kita harus lebih giat berdagang, aru." Mei-mei, Lee dan Kiku mengangguk setuju.

"Berdagang dari Korea, da ze!" dan sebuah wajan melayang di atas kepala Yoong Soo.

**Di Jazirah Arab**

"Ya amfun Hassan, harga korma naik, harga minyak naik, sungguh ter-la-lu!" ujar Zahra personifikasi Negara Iran, terkesan mirip ibu-ibu yang rajin survey harga sembako di pasar.

"Lama-lama ana bisa bangkrut and refot nggak ada yang mau beli dagangan ana, biasanya tuh si Alfred rajin bener beli minyak ana, tapi kok dia belum contact ana buat order ya?" personifikasi Negara Arab Saudi itu pun tak berhenti menggalau.

**Di Asia Tenggara**

"Lon, loe ngambil mie instant gue yach?"

"Jangan sembarangan nuduh ya, Ndon!" aroma soto koya menguar dari mulut personifikasi Negara Malaysia.

"BOHONG, itu bau di mulut loe apaan! Loe-gue-end!"

**Di Australia & Oceania**

"Aku benci brother!" ujar Wy sambil menangis.

Personifikasi Negara Australia, Aussie menepuk kepala adiknya dengan getir. "Kau harus terbiasa, Wy!" ujarnya lemah.

"Aku tau susu sapi sedang mahal harganya, tapi brother tak perlu menggantinya dengan santan!" dan Wy menangis semakin keras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Berakhir dan berakhir *galau* jika anda bersedia, **mohon review **untuk fic saya yang failed ini, hahaha *ketawagaring*


End file.
